¡Porque Naruto jamás será nuestro cuñado!
by Lilamedusa
Summary: El día de la graduación es un día de cambios. Eso lo saben muy bien Hinata Hyuuga y sus amigos. Y también Sasuke. One-shot. AU.


Hola! este es un one-shot sin trama que escribi para el SasuHina Fc, pero decidí publicarlo también aqui.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

¡Porque Naruto jamás será nuestro cuñado!

One-shot.

Aunque a Hinata Hyuuga le gustaba ver las caras sonrientes de sus amigos mientras bailaban al ritmo de la música latina, el ruido intenso de las bocinas, el olor a alcohol y el tufo del humo jamás le había molestado tanto. Sonrió de manera timida a Naruto cuando el rubio se le acercó, invitándola a bailar. Hinata le rechazo educadamente. No había necesidad de hacerse falsas ilusiones con el chico que no tendría jamás. Mucho menos el día de la graduación. La idea de no ver a ninguno de ellos nunca más le entristecía, pero no demasido.

_Además, veré a Shino y a Kiba todos los días, y son solo ellos los únicos que en realidad me interesan._

En el salón, Kiba bailaba con Sakura e Ino al mismo tiempo, las dos ya bastante pasadas de copas y divirtiéndose bastante. Hinata desearía tener la confianza para salir y bailar y divertirse un poco con los demás. Además, pensó, nadie bailaba con Kiba como lo hacía ella. Kiba era un fabuloso bailarín, con ritmo y la capacidad suficiente para guiar a una chica con dos pies izquierdos, como Hinata.

A lado suyo, Shino conversaba con Tami*, una linda chica de primer semestre. De cabello rubio y rostro en forma de corazón a Hinata, Tami le recordaba bastante a ella misma. No solo parecía mucho más joven de su edad por su estatura, como la propia Hinata, sino que también tenía esa misma aura de inocencia y timidez que la rodeaban. Mientras Tami platicaba animadamente acerca de un tema que no alcanzaba los curiosos oídos de la Hyuuga, Shino asentía, dando a entender que escuchaba, agregando algo él mismo de vez en cuando.

Aunque felíz por sus amigos, Hinata no podía evitar sentirse hecha a un lado. Con discreción, se puso de pie, dispuesta a dar un paseo por el lugar. El salón estaba dentro de los confines de la gran mansión Hyuuga, que su padre ofrecía para tales eventos con regularidad. A Hiashi le agradaba ser excelso en todos los aspectos, y las fiestas no eran excepción. El año pasado había ofrecido el salón para Neji, el anterior a ese para Kō, y este año, para ella.

A Hinata le complacía saber que a pesar de sus múltiples fallas, y de su decisión de estudiar literatura en lugar de administración como quería su padre, aun se merecía el privilegio de ofrecer un lindo salón donde sus amigos pudiesen festejar que al fin saldrían de la preparatoria. Aunque en realidad, más que un festejo, era una despedida. El pensamiento le lastimaba en algun lugar desconocido, no ver más a Naruto, no volver a la escuela, dejar Konoha. En algún lugar de su mejilla sintió el viento que recibía desde el balcón aun más frío, y tras un momento se dio cuenta de que ese frío era causado por la humedad de sus lágrimas.

Mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con delicadeza, intentando no arruinar su maquillaje, alguien más salió al balcón, poniéndose de pie junto a ella.

—Hyuuga — saludó él con fría cortesía.

El guapo Sasuke Uchiha siempre había intimidado a Hinata, y ese día no fue la excepción. Sintió el nerviosismo recorrer su cuerpo y tras un movimiento en falso, supo que había arruinado su maquillaje.

—U-Uchiha-san — tartamudeó Hinata a modo de saludo.

Le ofreció una tímida sonrisa a modo de disculpa por su tartamudeo. Él hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, y se acercó a ella, alcanzando su mejilla con su fría mano de largos dedos. Hinata sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal tras el contacto de la piel del Uchiha con la propia. El llevo sus dedos hasta sus ojos. Ella los cerró.

—Arigatou — susurró, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—De nada — contestó él. Sintiéndose un poco absurdo, agregó —. Te ves bien hoy.

—Arigatou — repitió ella — A-anou… tú también te ves… bien hoy.

Él asintió con la cabeza y salió del lugar, procurando evitar el incómodo momento y en busca de un nuevo rincón solitario donde no tener que soportar el tumulto del salón. Hinata permaneció unos momentos más en el balcón, su mano acariciando el lugar donde Sasuke le había tocado, sintiendo aun la calidez del frío y solitario Uchiha. Regresó al salón momentos después, para encontrarse con la imagen más desagradable, y absurdamente enternecedora del día: Sakura y Naruto, bailando a su propio ritmo, lejos de la gente y cerca del balcón, besándose con ansia contenida, y a la vez con sorprendente calma y ternura.

Asombrosamente romántico decidir hacer algo justo el ultimo día.

Hinata sintió las lagrimas en sus ojos nuevamente, pero las mantuvo dentro de sus ojos, mientras caminaba hacia su lugar junto a Shino con dolorosa lentitud, volviendo la vista cada dos o tres segundos, renuente a verles de nuevo, y a la vez incapaz de quitarles la vista de encima. Como cuando alguien come el helado de tu sabor favorito, y aun sin tener dinero para ir por uno propio, te sientes incapaz de dejar de ver el helado siendo comido por otra persona. La ironía de la metáfora no le causo gracia a la chica Hyuuga, que tomo asiento junto a Shino, quien aun conversaba con Tami.

Minutos después, se sentó Kiba a su lado. Su atractivo rostro moreno se veía aun más irresistible bajo la luz titilante de las luces que se habían proveído para la fiesta, y el blazer marrón oscuro contrastaba maravillosamente con su playera amarillo mostaza. También llevaba unos jeans, que aunque sueltos, resaltaban de manera espectacular su trasero. Todo esto pasó por la cabeza de Hinata sin si quiera sonrojarse y no tartamudeó cuando se le dijo en voz alta, provocando una sonrisa traviesa en la cara del chico, y una sonora carcajada.

—Vuelve locas a las chicas, y como bonus adicional no costó ni si quiera cuatro mil yens — rió con alegría Kiba, una sonrisa genuina en su rostro. Hinata rio tímidamente, desviando su mirada por un momento al balcón, donde momentos antes había conversado con Sasuke —. Así que los viste.

Hinata asintió. Kiba apretó su mano en un gesto que pretendía ser reconfortante. Logró su cometido. A su izquierda, el brazo de Shino la rodeó, ofreciéndole una sonrisa. Parecía que Tami al fin se había ido. Hinata los atrajo a ambos, abrazándoles. Rio un poco mientras preguntaba a Shino por la chica.

—Tenía que estar en su casa a la una. Se fue con sus amigas — explicó Shino.

—Es bueno tener amigos como ustedes — dijo Hinata.

—Heyyyy, Hyuuga, ¡no te nos pongas sentimental! — rió Kiba, la miró un momento y le extendió la mano —¿Bailamos?

Hinata asintió, y Kiba colocó una mano en su cintura, tirando de ella. Hinata jaló a Shino con ella, y pronto estuvieron los tres en la pista. Kiba los llevo hasta la barra. Hinata le dijo que no, pero él respondió que no oía absolutamente nada de lo que ella decía con la música tan alta. Hinata se sintió tentada a alegar que si había contestado era porque le había escuchado, pero lo guardo para ella misma. Dirigió una mirada suplicante a Shino. Él tenía que comprender que a ella la idea de tomar alcohol no le parecía buena. Si bastaba con recordar lo que había pasado la ultima vez para ni si quiera intentar acercar alcohol a ella.

Shino le dedicó una sonrisa pícara, encogiéndose de hombros. Hinata juró que le había visto guiñar los ojos bajo los lentes oscuros. Hizo una mueca, pero se encontró con que Kiba le entregaba un limón y un diminuto vaso lleno de tequila. Caballitos. A ella el alcohol se le subía más fácilmente que a un niño de tres años, y a ellos lo único que se les ocurría era darle caballitos de tequila. Suspiró, llevando el limón a la boca.

—¡Yo brindo porque Naruto jamás será nuestro cuñado! — exclamó Kiba.

Hinata soltó una carcajada amarga y se llevó la bebida a los labios. Se la acabo de un trago, y lo depositó en la barra al mismo tiempo que sus amigos. Kiba lanzó un grito de victoria y la alzó en brazos, dando varias vueltas con ella en el aire. Ella gritó hasta que él la bajo. Hinata empezó a sentirse mareada, especialmente después de tanta vuelta, pero cuando intentó apoyarse en la barra, ya había tres nuevos caballitos. Suspiró. Era claro que el objetivo de Kiba esa noche era ponerla borracha. ¿Quién era ella para objetar?

—¡Porque Kiba logró pasar la preparatoria en tres años! — exclamó Shino.

Hinata se llevó el limón a la boca con una sonrisa, y volvió a empinarse la botella. Kiba hizo lo mismo, pero golpeó a Shino tan pronto como terminó con su bebida. Hinata soltó una carcajada, y tomó un nuevo limón y una nueva copita.

—¡Porque vamos a vivir juntos! — exclamó.

—¡Amén a eso! — exclamaron Shino y Kiba al unísono. Luego los tres se tomaron su tequila.

—¡Porque me voy a acostar con Sari esta noche! — exclamó Kiba segundos después de que llegase la nueva ronda.

—¡Porque Hinata-chan se ve hermosa esta noche! — exclamó Shino.

A Hinata ya le daba vueltas la cabeza. Entre trago y trago grito y grito, Kiba, Shino y ella bailaban un poco, Kiba ocupándose de que ella en específico diera muchas vueltas.

—¡Porque mis mejores amigos tienen el mejor trasero de Hi no Kuni! — gritó ella. Se hizo el silencio, y es que tuvo tan mala suerte que la canción acabo segundos antes que ella hiciera su brindis. Enrojeció hasta las raíces y dio el trago a su tequila por tener algo que hacer. Sus amigos hicieron lo mismo gritando 'Amén por eso'.

La canción que empezó enseguida se llamaba 'El gitano del amor'. Kiba se puso frente a ella, y Shino a sus espaldas, y los tres amigos en estado de ebriedad empezaron a bailar juntos. La mente de Hinata estaba llena de luces y música, el rostro de Shino y el de Kiba, mientras movía su cadera y sus hombros al ritmo de la música.

_The way you walk, the way you talk  
The way you smile sets me off  
The way you move, the way you groove  
Makes me glad that I'm with you_

Mientras se encontraba envuelta en su río de emociones, sintió como cinco largos dedos hallaban su camino entre sus dedos, entrelazándose, y atrayéndola hacia él. Hinata era baja, en especial comparada con el chico que le tomaba la mano. Creyó escuchar a Kiba reclamar, pero la fragancia y el tacto del chico la volvían loca. Siguiendo aun el ritmo de la música siguió moviendo las caderas, mientras le sentía a él contra su cuerpo, su pecho, su estómago, su cuello.

Cambio la canción, y el ritmo esta vez se volvió mucho más lento y personal. Algo en su conciencia le explicó que el chico contra su cuerpo era Sasuke Uchiha – y la misma voz le explicó que no importaba en lo absoluto. El efecto del alcohol se disipó casi por completo cuando sintió una de sus manos en sus mejillas, y el viento en su rostro. Ya no estaban en el salón, sino en el vestíbulo. Solos.

Dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos del Uchiha, quien sonrió con mofa. De inmediato sintió un sonrojo teñir de rosado sus mejillas.

—¿Ya estás sobria?

—E-eso creo — tartamudeó ella. Él se rió.

—Lo mismo creo yo. Supongo que ahora eres capaz de decir que mentiste, ¿no?

—¿N-n-nani?

—No puedes creer que tus amigos tienen un mejor trasero que yo — explicó él, aun con mofa. Ella se sonrojo hasta las raíces.

—Hueles a alcohol.

—También tú — replicó él.

—También hueles a Tabaco. Y a hierbabuena.

—¿Y? — preguntó él.

Hinata se obligo a si misma a volverlo a ver a los ojos. Cuando alzó su rostro su nariz chocó graciosamente con la de él. Le miró a los ojos negros, brillantes como una piedra de obsidiana. Se acercó un poco más, sin estar muy segura si era el alcohol que había ingerido, o la masculina risa del Uchiha, o su fabuloso aroma, y le besó, sintiendo un agradable aleteo en su estómago. Él respondió el beso.

—Había estado esperando esto — susurró él contra sus labios —, todo el año.

Hinata se apartó de él bruscamente.

—¿Por qué? — le cuestionó, después del beso sentía la mente sorprendentemente despejada, como si tuviese lo que quería tener.

—Porque... — empezó Sasuke, sonrojándose levemente —... me gustas.

Ella se le quedó mirando con la sopresa escrita en su rostro.

—Es el ultimo día que vamos a estar juntos — alegó ella.

—Vamos estar en la misma universidad — se encogió él de hombros.

Ella asintió. Tal vez, no era una despedida. No era un final. Era un nuevo inicio. Sonrió besándole de nuevo. Cuando entró de nuevo al salón, se encontró con Shino y Kiba, extendiéndole otra copita llena de tequila y un limón.

—¡Porque Naruto _jamás_ será nuestro cuñado!.

* Tami es una chica que se tropieza en el capítulo 421 del manga y es salvada por Sakura. ¿Por qué está aquí? Porque quería una chica para Shino

* * *

Gracias por leer ^^

Lilamedusa


End file.
